powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep16: "Forgiven"
Chpt11 Ep16: "Forgiven" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' At the bunker, Lucifer and Chuck are alone and begins having a conversation with one another, but it's a bit hostile and uncomfortable between the primordial father and son. Lucifer asks Chuck where he's been, and Chuck replies that it's "a long story". Chuck asks how Lucifer feels after being healed, and Lucifer says that healing him with a "cosmic band-aid" changes nothing between them. Showing that Lucifer is clearly still angry with his father. Then, Hunter and Donatello returns back at the bunker after circulating various parts of the city in hopes of finding Kurt by tracking Amara's power but to no avail. They then overhear Lucifer reprimanding Chuck. Lucifer says that Chuck has been missing for ages, but as soon as "the apes" (Hunter & Kurt) were in distress, that he came calling to their aid. Chuck denies that assertion, and Dean reminds Lucifer that "the apes" (him and Donatello) rescued him from Amara's hideout. Angry, Lucifer glares at Hunter and snaps his fingers, intending to punish him in some way, but nothing happens. Lucifer is not happy to learn that, as a precaution, Chuck has made it so that Lucifer can't hurt anyone else in the bunker. Hunter tries to convince Lucifer and Chuck to put aside their differences momentarily to focus on their current delima on finding Amara in order to rescue Kurt. Hunter then orchestrates a Dr. Phil-type intervention and then has them locked up under one room until they sort things out. Their conversation becomes tense once more and Lucifer maintains that Chuck/God gave him the mark and then banished him the same way Chuck did to Amara when the mark did its inevitable effect on him when The Darkness had corrupted him. Chuck maintains that he didn't have a choice – that Lucifer posed too great of a threat to humanity to be allowed to remain free. Eventually, Chuck admits that Lucifer was his favorite right after Amara, and that he loved him more than any of his other archangel brethren. That he gave Lucifer the mark because he thought his favorite son was strong enough to bear it. But when Chuck saw how HIS decision had corrupted his son, he admits that hated himself for what he'd done, and felt guilty for punishing Lucifer for it. Chuck says that he's very sorry about it. And truly feels the same way towards Amara. Lucifer seems moved by this after hearing it from his father's words. Then outside the hallway as Hunter awaits for their progression, he hears a knock on the door and opens it to see that Chuck/God and Lucifer have finally made peace. To Hunter's relief, they seem to have resolved their differences enough to work together now. Hunter then asks Chuck if he could now seperate Lucifer and Castiel. Though Chuck mentions that Castiel's vessel is the only thing that's able to withstand an archangel's grace at the moment and ensures that Castiel won't be harmed on the inside as long as Lucifer is in control for now. Hunter then seems ok about this but still unsure, he then asks what their plan is now to rescue Kurt. Chuck then finally agrees they need to lock up Amara back to the dimension where his brother is. Chuck talks about tricking his daughter in to trading his place for Kurt once they confront each other. But in truth, he'll have to lock her up once more and this time, bear the mark for himself, after having to deserve it for what he did to his own daughter. Though Chuck then realizes that it took "grief" to reactivate the mark on Amara in order to trap her back in the dimension. Hunter then asks how grieving was one of the source to trap Amara. Chuck response by saying it was the moment he truly felt true pain and lose when he had to imprison his own daughter. And in order for that to happen, they need to do harm/damage Amara enough for Chuck to experience that same feeling to lock her up again. Chuck then asks what they have on Earth that can equal to the very least, "archangel power", that can do some harm to Amara. Hunter then asks about Michael and resurrecting the rest of the archangels. Though Chuck mentions that Michael is in no condition to fight, and resurrecting Raphael and Gabriel would be very complicated since Chuck is very limited to using his godly-powers, otherwise it'd ultimately drain the rest of his lifeforce away, killing him. Hunter and Lucifer then discuss ways to replace the missing archangel power they need by recruiting other supernatural beings on Earth. They then decide to try to recruit Crowley and his demons, all the angels in Heaven and the witch, Rita Repulsa, for possible help. And so, Hunter, Donatello and Lucifer go to meet with their suggested allies to convince them to join the fight. Hunter and Donatello talks with Crowley and Rowena, while Lucifer returns to Heaven to convince them to assemble another "smiting" on Amara, though without their knowledge of knowing of Chuck/God's presence. All their allies are resistant at first, thinking the plan is weak, but eventually agrees to join in. 24hrs later... At the bunker, a low rumble builds rapidly as various objects inside begins rattling as well as a mug of Chuck which says: "world's greatest dad" on the table. Then, the warding sigils carved into the walls that has protected the bunker's location begins to flare up then disintegrates as it now tearing down the entire bunker's safeguard protection from supernatural entities. And so...AMARA instantly appears atop of the table as she has managed to make her way inside the bunker. She then notices the mug on the table and angrily kicks it aside as it shatters on the floor. She then begins her search for Chuck and anyone else in the bunker, but to no avail. Elsewhere, Hunter, Donatello, Lucifer, Crowley and Rowena have assembled at an abandoned power plant to get ready on luring out Amara and making their assault on her. The atmosphere is understandably hostile for a moment, especially between Lucifer and Crowley & Rita and Lucifer, but it seems clear that everyone is on board. Then an immense flash of light appears as Chuck has made his entrance to them. Chuck Hello, my children. Crowley Really? He's the almighty? Chuck Crowley. It's good to finally meet you in person. (clears throat) Rita. I see you haven't aged a bit. Rita Ohh, It's good to see you again. I'm--so sorry about, well, everything I've ever done to you and your Rangers in the past. Chuck Oh, yeah, I---I don't mind. Rita Oh, really? Chuck Well, actually no. You making your monsters grow was quite a trouble for the old Mighty Morphin' gang--- Hunter Alright, can we please move it along here? Now Amara could be on her way here any minute--- Chuck Actually, she's in the bunker now... Hunter What? How do you know? And why'd she head there first? Chuck Cause I think Kurt has already been tempted by Amara by what ever she's been doing to him. Thought we'd still be there right now. Hunter Crap. Is there a way you can use some of your powers to draw her here? Chuck Thing is, I only have enough lifeforce left to use to activate the mark. Rita then steps forward. Rita Ah, I just might be able to lure her with a simple magic. In the bunker, Amara has busted down one door after another to try and find her father. She then makes her way back in the main hall and notices something on the wall shelves. It shows various pictures of Hunter and Kurt throughout the years from several moments during their journey together as Rangers. And even a few of Hunter's childhood pictures to which one of them catches Amara's attention. A picture of a young Hunter and his mother, Mary Winchester. Amara is then shown to be slightly moved by this. At the warehouse, Rita is able to astral project and talks to Amara telepathically and tells her that she has captured God and offers to trade him for Kurt. And so, Rita walks outside of the warehouse. Where then the dark clouds begins to roll over the field as Amara makes her appearence along with Kurt who's now tied up. Rita pretends that she is betraying Chuck by revealing his location, but Amara instantly realizes that Rita has set a trap for her somehow. Amara says she doesn't care, because all she wants is to confront her father. Amara implies that she will "repay" Rowena later on after she's done with her father. But before Rita can do anything, Rita utters a spell and uses it on Kurt and then he's instantly teleported in the warehouse alongside Hunter. Hunter then quickly goes over to him and asks if Amara harmed him but responds how he's sorry to have revealed God's location. Though Hunter says that it's okay and that Amara has fell right into their trap. Outside, Amara confronts Rita as she grows angered look on her face for getting Kurt out of her hold. Amara (strides over towards Rita) You'll pay for that! Then out of nowhere, Crowley's demons in their demonic smoke form begins hurling out of the warehouse to surround Amara then lifts Amara in mid-air, surrounding and buffeting her. She screams in rage causing the ground to slightly shakes. Inside, almost everyone looks a bit worried as they notice that their assault on Amara has begun. Rita then holds her hands together and where suddenly, her infamous magic staff appears and uses it to summon a massive amount of bolts of purple electricty and strikes Amara with the wave of energy while shouting out an incantation. Rita (hurls her long-staff) Attenuare!!! This then begins to show affect on Amara depens her from using her dark powers. Though it's not over yet as thunder begins to clash over as the skies rolls with electricity crackling in the roiling overhead as the angels in Heaven have put together another smiting. And so, an emmense beam of heavenly light blasts down from the sky and strikes Amara, also destroying the demons that had surrounded her. Rita runs for cover as the ground quakes once more from the force of the smiting impact that has hit Amara. Everyone inside then heads outside so they can see all the damage done to Amara, though Chuck is left behind as he begins to grow a worried look on his face. Outside, Hunter, Kurt, Crowley, Donatello and with Rita getting out of hiding, witness the blast crater from the smiting and right in the middle, is Amara laying unconscious on the ground with areas of her body now with cuts and burn from wave of attacks that were thrown at her. Kurt then slightly steps forward to look over on Amara. Kurt Oh, no. What have you guys done to her? Hunter What was necessary. Hunter then looks within the crowd to see Chuck not among them. Hunter Hey, where's Chuck? Amara then wakes and slowly gets up. Everyone slowly steps back as Amara crawls her way out of the crater and staggers to straighten herself. She's shown to still have enough life in her and has a face in pure fury. Amara then sets her sights on Kurt, now too angry with him Amara (pointing at Kurt) You! And the rest of you all---think you can stop me from seeing my own father? (She raises her arms and shouts in anger) YOU CAN'T!---- ??? Wait! Then from the distance, CHUCK has emergered from hiding and has finally decided to come face to face with his daughter. Chuck Amara... Amara Father?... Amara then lowers her arms and manages to calm down and walks past everyone to get close to her father. Chuck Amara, my dear, sweet daughter. I'm---so sorry. For this, for everything. AMARA An apology at last. (breathing heavily) What's sorry to me? I spent eons crammed into a hole with uncle, alone and afraid. Wishing and begging for a death because of you! What was my crime, father?! CHUCK The world needed to be born! And my brother wouldn't let me create one, Amara. A sacrifrice had to be done. AMARA But father...."I" was your world! Chuck then begins to feel guilt after hearing this. Amara Oh, I get it now. The real reason you banished me, why I couldn't be allowed to be with you and this "world" you wanted to create, is because you used me just to get rid of your own brother. Chuck No, that's not true--- Amara Oh yes, it is! You weren't powerful enough to get rid of him on your own, so you created me to be like you! So that I can take your place in being trapped with him in some hole, just like the way you have before you created me and everything else. So you created lesser beings, to make you look like the hero, to make you lord. And it was ego! You just wanted to be bigger than everything else, even against your own family. Chuck If that's what you think the truth is, then you don't know the whole truth. I thought I could give you a better life. That's why we went in hiding before my brother found out where we were. That's why I had to make my move against him before he could do anything else to the both of us. And there's a value, a glory in creation that's greater and truer than my pride or my ego. Call it grace, call it being! Whatever it is, it didn't come from my hands. It was there waiting to be born. It just is, as I created you. And since the moment you were freed, I know that you've seen it. (He glances, then nods at Kurt) Felt it. Amara, you and Kurt.....were supposed to give birth to humanity. That's what I had planned for you. You and Kurt, together. Amara is then in complete shock after hearing this. Amara Then it didn't have to go down this way, father. Chuck I know, Amara. I know. And I'm truly sorry for what I had done to you. Please my dear daughter, can you ever forgive me? Amara then starts to become emotional as she begins to shed her first tear after hearing this from her father. Amara Father, I---- Then elsewhere, a very dark and malevolent entity grows in anger and shouts "no!" At the same time, Amara responds to her father simultaneously. Amara (in a deep, malevolent voice) NO! Then a wave of dark energy emits from Amara and knocks everybody down to the ground. She then begins to levitate as dark clouds lifts her off the floor. Kurt gains consciousness and sees what's witnesses what's going on with Amara. Kurt What's happening to her??? Chuck It's my brother, THE DARKNESS STILL HAS HIS INFLUENCE ON AMARA! Amara then sets her sights on her father and grabs him on the throat and lifts him in mid-air. Amara's appearence then begins to change as her skin grows pale-white with her eyes completely going black as The Darkness has taken control over Amara. Amara (voice shifting in between her own and her uncle's) Not ever will you trap Amara back in this hole again. For it is my time to make my presence upon your world---and DESTROY IT! Lucifer then picks up Rita's staff, gets up and starts yelling and charging towards Amara to save his father from her hold. But Amara flings him and lands hard against a metal pillar nearby. Amara/The Darkness Goodbye, nephew! Amara/The Darkness uses their dark ability and manages to rip Lucifer out of his own vessel. Castiel now slumps unconscious on the ground. Amara/The Darkness then sets their sight back on Chuck. Amara/The Darkness We'd die a million times and murder you a million ways more before staying trapped here forever! Tell me brother, if you haven't changed, why should I? Amara/The Darkness then summons tendrils of dark energy as they emit from Amara's body. Kurt then shouts "Amara, no!" as he tries to get Amara to resurface but The Darkness is still forcing Amara to do his own bidding. Amara/The Darkness has their focus set on Chuck as they use wave of dark energy to penetrate and striking Chuck. From one blow after another, Chuck's wounds sparks a brilliant white light within his body as he's struck repeatedly by the wave of dark energy. Chuck screams in agonizing pain as Amara/The Darkness looks up in amusement. AMARA/The Darkness "Sorry"....brother. Chuck's entire body then shines in an intense bright light white as Kurt and a now waking Hunter, shields their eyes from the intense light then Chuck body thuds to the ground. The duo are finally able to get their sight back and then looks in shock and horror towards where Chuck landed. Though "Chuck" is no longer what he used to be. Instead---HE'S BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL LOOK AS HIS TRUE SELF, GOD! His appearance now as an old man with a long beard wearing a torn up robe as he lays motionless on the ground. The sun is then rising, tinting the scene as Rita is facing directly towards it. She gains consciousness and notices that the sun has changed color. And behind her, the duo struggle to get back to their feet as they witness God reverting back to his original form. Amara/The Darkness stands tall over him and holds out something on their palm....IT'S THE REMAINING LIFEFORCE OF GOD! Kurt No, Amara, what have you done??? Amara/The Darkness (still in a deep voice, under The Darkness' influence) Amara is no more, for I will use her and her father's remaining lifeforce to break myself out of this wretched prison he has trapped me in for eons. Hunter (in pure shock and distress) Y-you killed him. H-he's dead, God...is dead--- Amara/The Darkness No....he's dying! (walks around God's unconscious body as he gives his speech) I've left just enough life in him so he can watch this world and everything he's created, everything he's ever loved...TURN INTO ASHES! From the distance, Rita shields her eyes to look towards the sunrise though the sunlight seems to be now dimming. Amara/The Darkness My brother will then fade away...into nothingness. Where I will all that will be left in this world. Welcome...to the END! A dark fog then surrounds Amara and vanishes as her uncle will be using her whole self to break free from his confinement. Hunter and Kurt are left in pure shock and disbelief and are lost in words on what to do as they realize that God and the rest of existence will soon fade to nothingness once The Darkness makes his presence known to the world. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse